The invention is described in the following statement:
This invention relates to shower cubicles, and in particular to shower cubicles adapted for incorporation in a confined space, such is often found, for example in an ensuite, a mobile home, a boat or the like. The invention is primarily described in relation to a mobile home of the kind referred to as a motor home which is, frequently at any rate, a small bus type vehicle fitted out internally with cupboards, toilets, a small stove, bunks, and fittings of that nature, but it is not restricted to that embodiment. The invention is well adapted for incorporation in any portable or permanent structure in which space and floor area are limited. The invention also relates to a component or system for retrofitting to existing shower cubicles to increase the effective size of such shower cubicles.
In most motor homes it is necessary to have a shower recess or a shower cubicle. When not in use, the shower cubicle is objectionable, in that it is obtrusive and takes up considerable floor area that could, with advantage be used for other purposes. There are known types of shower cubicles which are expansible by virtue of sliding overlapping walls. Examples of these are taught in International Patent Publication No. W096/11124 and French patent 2252-073 These known types of expansible shower cubicles allow for the possibility of reducing the floor area occupied by the cubicle when not in use. However, a number of disadvantages exist with such shower cubicles. Firstly the necessary track and slide means for the movable side walls encroach into the useable cubicle space. Secondly, they include complex arrangements to provide a drainage floor pan which is useable in the in use configuration and concealed during a standby configuration.
The present invention provides a shower cubicle comprising a stationary structure and a movable structure, said stationary structure having a first floor portion, a rear wall extending substantially along a rear edge of said first floor portion, and two side walls coinciding with respective side edges of said first floor portion, said movable structure having a wall panel, and a second floor portion, said movable structure pivotally connected to said stationary structure about a substantially vertical first axis; said cubicle admitting of two configurations, namely an in-use configuration wherein said movable structure is in a pivotally outward position, and a standby configuration in which said second floor portion is substantially stowed within said stationary structure and said wall panel of said movable structure substantially spans between said two side walls of said stationary structure.
Preferably said movable structure has an upper member projecting from said wall panel.
Preferably, said movable structure also has an entry door.
Preferably said entry door is pivotally hinged about a substantially vertical second axis between said upper member and said second floor portion.
Preferably, at least a part of said first floor portion is recessed to constitute a drainage pan.
Preferably said shower cubicle further comprises a lifting mechanism for lifting said movable structure as it is pivotally moved from said in-use configuration to said standby configuration, thereby allowing said second floor portion to raise above and travel over said first floor portion. The lifting mechanism preferably comprises a ramp mechanism, preferably having a roller or wheel mounted at or near the front edge of the first floor portion and a ramp track located underneath the second floor portion. Other mounting positions of the wheel and ramp track may also be used.
Preferably said stationary structure has a ceiling member.
Preferably said stationary structure is an integrally formed plastic unit.
Preferably upper and lower pivots defining said first substantially vertical axis are attached to said stationary structure.
Preferably said wall panel is curved.
Preferably said entry door is curved.
In a second aspect, the present invention provides an apparatus for connecting to a shower cubicle, said apparatus comprising a compartment having a floor means and a walls means, and a connection means for connecting said compartment to the shower cubicle, characterised in that said compartment is pivotally moveable with respect to said shower cubicle when connected thereto.
Preferably, the connection means comprises a lower bracket for mounting to a lower part of the shower cubicle, said lower bracket including pivotal mounting means for pivotally mounting said compartment thereto.
In another embodiment, the connection means comprises an upper bracket for mounting to an upper part of the shower cubicle, said upper bracket including pivotal mounting means for pivotally mounting said compartment thereto. More preferably, the mounting means comprises both the upper bracket and the lower bracket as described above.
In another embodiment, the connection means comprises upper and lower mounting means on said compartment that engage with complementary upper and lower mounting means on the shower cubicle to thereby pivotally mount the compartment to the shower cubicle.
The apparatus of the second aspect of the present invention preferably further comprises a lifting mechanism for lifting said compartment as it is pivotally mounted from an in use configuration to a standby configuration, thereby allowing the floor means of the compartment to raise above and travel over a floor of the shower cubicle. The lifting mechanism preferably comprises a ramp mechanism, preferably having a roller or wheel that interacts with a ramp track to thereby lift the forward cubicle as it is moved from an open position to a closed position.
The ramp mechanism is preferably formed on an underside part of the compartment. The wheel or roller may be mounted to the lower bracket or to the shower cubicle.
The compartment may further comprise an entry door. The entry door may be pivotally mounted to the compartment. The entry door allows easy entry and egress into and from the shower when the compartment is in use.
The lower bracket may also be provided with a false floor extending, in use, into the shower cubicle. The false floor is provided to ensure that an even or level floor is achieved in the shower cubicle and the forward compartment. If the lower bracket is not provided with a false floor, a false floor may preferably be fitted to the shower cubicle.